


Lightshow

by merry_magpie



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Electricity Play, F/M, Nipple Play, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Freya share another night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightshow

It was dark in the one bedroom apartment they shared; the curtains were drawn tight to keep out the light from streetlamps and, more importantly, the moon. Merlin had declared he was going to put on a lightshow far superior to any laser lightshow choreographed to Pink Floyd's The Wall. Freya said she liked The Dark Side of Oz better and Merlin had told her that if she kept being smart she wouldn't get any light show at all. Which meant Freya had to tickle Merlin to show him who was the boss and they had gotten a bit sidetracked for a while.

When they stopped, each breathless, they nestled near each other, sitting on the floor with their backs against the futon, his right leg crossed over her left one, their feet parallel. She rested her head on his shoulder while he held his hands out, fingers curved like claws towards each other letting little blue sparks jump back and forth between them. It reminded Freya of those plasma ball things they had at the science museum she used to go to as a kid. The kind where you put your hand on top of the sphere and your hair stood up on end.

"The Wall laser light show has music." She mock complained as she watched the purple-blue sparks with rapt attention.

"Dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, DUN, DUN, DUN" Merlin began stumbling through the Doctor Who theme as he twisted and swerved his hands in time with the music.

"Much better," she said, starting to hum the music with Merlin.

They sat there for awhile. Freya didn't keep track of the time, watching Merlin's beautiful magic made just to entertain her. On an impulse she said, "Can I touch it?"

"Sure, I guess. It doesn't hurt, just tickles a bit."

So she sat up away from the futon, keeping their legs intertwined, and held out one finger into the storm between Merlin's hands. One of the sparks diverted from its normal arc between Merlin's thumbs and towards her. She gasped. The initial feeling surprised her, it was a stronger sensation than she had been expecting. Not quite painful, but not exactly not painful either.

She pulled her hand back, and then reached out again. This time a few sparks diverted and she felt the sensation again. It felt like tingling, or bubbles, or maybe kittens claws pricking the skin along her hand. She pulled her hand back again. The third time she unwound her body from Merlin's and moved to face him. She scooted closer to his outstretched hands, leaning towards the little sparks of lightening when one of them leapt away from Merlin's hands and reached out towards her. She watched in amazement as it sparked to the closest thing to it, her erect nipple, visible through Merlin's thin cotton t-shirt she was currently wearing as a night shirt.

And oh, it felt the same as before only a million times more intense, a million times better. She let out a gasp that turned into a muffled moan.

Abruptly, Merlin stopped. "I'm so sorry, Frey. That just- I should have-. I'm sorry."

Freya took a deep breath, still feeling the lingering aftereffects of the spark on her nipple and the way the sensation had sped down between her legs.

She grabbed his hands and pulled them between her breasts to her sternum. "I'm okay Merlin. It's okay." She looked down at his hands, cupped against her as though praying, and then back at him, his skin almost luminescent in the scant light they had peaking in from the bedroom where she'd left a light on. "Actually, it was more than alright."

She opened his arms up and moved between his legs. Towering over him on her knees, she leaned down and kissed him while she guided his arms around her back until he was holding her loosely. "If you don't mind," she kissed him again, tugging at his lower lip "I'd like to try it again, maybe without a shirt on."

He looked at her with the same expression he wore every time she suggested something new and fun, especially when it came to sex. Like he had no idea what he had done to deserve her. Someday, perhaps, it might get annoying, but that type of love and devotion from someone was so new to her and so awe-inspiring it only made her all melty inside. It was so different from before. From the man she still refused to think about and his horrible mother with her horrible curse, but Merlin was different and her life was finally a little better than it had been for years. He was the man who had figured out a way to keep her from turning into a rampaging beast every night and who sat with her most nights while she hid from the moon in their apartment when he could have been going to the local with Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana. She hadn't let him give up his entire life for her, sometimes physically pushing him out the door, and she was happy for every night she was a sentient, cognizant human being and not a senseless, murdering Bastet.

When he didn't respond, she grabbed the hem of her nightshirt and started to slowly pull it up over her belly, her breasts, and finally her head. She tossed it behind their futon and shook her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders, just as Merlin liked it. She leaned forward again, this time not to kiss him, but to guide her breasts towards his mouth. He took the cue and flicked a tongue out to one of her nipples. She took in a sharp breath. He looked up at her again, this time with playful lust and held out one of his fingers to her other breast. As he took one nipple gently between his teeth, he let a spark arc from his finger to the other nipple. Involuntarily, she arched her back, pushing her breasts towards his mouth and his hand.

He continued to lip, suck, nip, and bite her one nipple and let short bursts of purple sparks dance across her other one. She felt lost in the sensation as it kept walking the line between pleasure and pain. She was sure at any moment that it would break that divide, become too much for her to take, that she'd have to tell him to stop, but it kept going, kept feeling amazing, and she lost herself in it. The feeling moved down her spine and seemed to ignite her clit. She moved to rub herself through her panties, but Merlin stopped her with his magic, binding her arms behind her and holding her up, almost suspended, in her kneeling position. Letting him take control, she surrendered to the feeling of the electricity against her body, of his dexterous tongue on her breast, and his magic.

Finally, when she was a wet, writhing mess, she felt the same magic that held her in place, move between her legs and begin to rub her while Merlin continued to ceaselessly, cruelly, play with her nipples. In a matter of moments she was coming. Coming so hard she lost the feeling of her body, consumed by wave after wave of endlessly crashing pleasure.

When she was done, a satisfied wreck, Merlin let go of the magic holding her up, and she gracelessly fell against him, wrapping her arms around him wedging one between the soft cotton of the futon cover and his warm back.

"Best laser light show ever." She said into his shoulder


End file.
